gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
United States
The United States of America (also known as America, the U.S.A., or simply the U.S.) is a country on the continent of North America. It is made up of 50 states and a federal district. The United States was among the allies in both World War I and World War II and became on of the world's superpowers. It is famous for it's influence over finance, trace, culture, military, politics, and technology. The United States in Gundam on ROBLOX In the Universal Century Gundam on ROBLOX. The nation remains the same as it is in real life with the acception of being succeeded by the Earth Federation. Politics Many real politicians exist in the Gundam on ROBLOX universe. These are ones that have appeared or was referenced in a series. Presidents *'1933-1945: Franklin D. Roosevelt' - The 32nd President of the United States. He appears as an ally leader from World War II. *'1961-1963: John F. Kennedy' - He's shown as the 35th President of the United States as he was in real life. He was known for funding NASA's project to launch American astronauts to the Moon which was sucessfull after his death in 1969 when Apollo 11 landed on the Moon. *'1969-1974: Richard Nixon' - 37th President of the United States. He appears as the Republican Presidential Candidate in the 1960 US Presidential Elections but looses to John F. Kennedy. He runs again in 1968 and wins against Democratic candidate Hubert H. Humphrey. *'1981-1989: Ronald Reagan' - The 40th President of the United States. He was shown for his famous "Tear Down This Wall" speech given in Berlin, Germany on June 12, 1987. *'1993-2001: Bill Clinton' - The 42nd President of the United States. He was referenced due to Al Gore being a character in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The History of the Universal Century. *'2001-2009: George W. Bush' - The 43rd President of the United States. He was known for sending troops to Iraq and Afghanistan in the War on Terrorism as a response to the 9/11 attacks that were committed by al-Queda on September 11, 2001. *'2009-2017: Barack Obama' - The 44th President of the United States. He was known for sending Navy SEAL's to assassinate al-Queda leader Osama bin Laden. *'2017-2021: Donald Trump' - The 45th President of the United States. * 2021-2029: Ricardo Marcenas - The 46th President of the United States. He would become the first Prime Minister of the Earth Federation. Other politicians *'Al Gore' - The 45th Vice President of the United States under President Bill Clinton. He was shown as the Democratic candidate in the 2000 US Presidential Elections but lost the electoral vote to George W. Bush. *'Bernie Sanders' - U.S. Senator from Vermont. A beloved presidential candidate who lost the Democratic nomination to Hillary Clinton in the 2016 U.S. Presidential elections. *'Hillary Clinton' - Former first lady and wife of President Bill Clinton, former U.S. Senator from New York, and presidential candidate in the 2008 and 2016 U.S. Presidential elections. *'Hubert H. Humphrey' - U.S. Senator from Minnesota. He runs in the 1968 US Presidential Elections but lost to Richard Nixon. Known States, Counties, Cities, and Towns 'West Coast' 'California' *Los Angeles *San Francisco *Oakland 'Washington (state)' Seattle 'Midwest' 'Illinois' *Chicago 'Minnesota' 'Missouri' *St. Louis 'Wisconsin' 'Brown County' *Green Bay *New Franken 'Other' *Milwaukee 'Northeast' 'District of Columbia' *Washington D.C. 'New York (state)' *New York City 'South' *Dallas Citizens *Al Gore *Amuro Ray *Barack Obama *Bill Clinton *Donald Trump *Emma Sheen *Franklin D. Roosevelt *George W. Bush *Hubert H. Humphrey *John F. Kennedy *Lavelle Walker *Matosh *Richard Nixon *Ronald Reagan *Walter Cronkite News sources *CBS Category:Nations Category:Real Countries Category:America Category:Previously established nations Category:Locations